


Happy Birthday, Leccy!

by orphan_account



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Birthday Sex, Birthday boi, Bondage, Cuddles, F/M, Hugs, Love, Lovers, Lovesick, MEGA MAN- FREEFORM, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Its Elec Man's 24th Birthday and Aayala has a present for him~ Oneshot, ElecAayala, Elec Month 6/? Completed works for Elec Month! Day 6 of Elec Month.
Relationships: Elec Man/Aayala





	Happy Birthday, Leccy!

**_A/n: This is a fanfiction made for Elec Man's birthday, which is today. This originally was written throughout May, June and July and was drafted in July and posted today. I wrote this fic to celebrate his 24th Birthday. I headcanon he's actually 24. Well turning 24, anyways this fic was a labor of love meant primarily for the audience who is as mature and can handle this kinda stuff. Please do not read if you're quite literally too young. Because I had bad experiences with my account on Wattpad being taken down falsely. Enjoy and long live prosper, stay safe and remember to wash your hands._ **

**_Edit: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELEC MAN! ENJOY ANOTHER YEAR OF OLDERNESS!_ **

**_-Sunstar_MegaMan_ **

**_PLEASE DON’T REPUBLISH MY WORK IN ANY SHAPE, THING OR FORM!_ **

**_IF YOU WANT TO WRITE A SEQUEL TO MY WORKS PLEASE DM ME, I WILL TELL YOU IF IT'S OK!_ **

**_ARCHIVE WARNINGS: NONE_ **

**_SHIP PAIRINGS: ELEC MAN/AAYALA (OC)_ **

**_RATING: EXPLICIT_ **

**_CHARACTERS: MEGA MAN, ELEC MAN, AAYALA, CUT MAN, ICE MAN, OIL MAN, TIME MAN, FIRE MAN, BOMB MAN, GUTS MAN AND PROTO MAN_ **

**_TAGS: LOVE, BIRTHDAY SEX, ROMANCE, HUGS, CUDDLES, BIRTHDAY BOI, LOVESICK_ **

**_EXTRA TAGS: MEGA MAN- FREEFORM, LOVERS, BONDAGE_ **

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LECCY!_ **

It is August 6th, Elec Man pushed back the covers of his worn out bed that creaked when he got out. It seemed to be broken. But he didn’t mind. As he got out of his bed, he put on some electric bolt pants and scratched his ass. Before yawning. He slowly got downstairs. And decided he will eat some breakfast. His brothers were smiling, he didn’t know what they were smiling about, what’s there to be happy about? His back ached, He felt like he was getting older by the minute… 

“Happy birthday Lil Bro!” Cut Man slapped a hand on his back, Elec Man’s eyes snapped open. Today’s his birthday! He gasped slowly and backed up. “What’s wrong bro?” Cut Man asked.

“I have-- Pressing matters than this to attend to. See ya!” Elec Man walked over to the door. But Guts Man stopped him.

“Oh, greeeaaaattt” Elec Man said, slowly dragging out the word “Great”

“Elec Man, you're turning 24 can’t you be happy for yourself?” Bomb Man asked, as Elec Man shrugs, he doesn’t know what to feel. He doesn’t enjoy birthday’s all that much because of how he’s getting all this attention. I mean he enjoys it but sometimes he wants to be left alone, to give some of his ego to shrink down.

“Nah, I rather die.” Elec Man said bluntly, as Bomb Man and the rest were shocked, they never heard Elec Man use language like that before, as they watched as their Younger Brother. Walked back upstairs to sleep. Skipping breakfast. Y’know shits real when he skips breakfast. As Elec Man made his way upstairs he fell asleep back in bed.  _ Maybe if I fall asleep, the day goes by faster.  _ He thought, As he closed his eyes.

Meanwhile, the rest set up for Elec Man’s birthday, and Elec Man woke up. He heard noises, so he decided to check out the noises and he brought his carton of stuff because he was dressed up, and ready to go outside to relax. “Guys what are you doing?” Elec Man asked, as he placed his hands on his hips. 

“Look, Elec Man. We decided to start your birthday party.” Fire Man said.

"Okay have a crappy weekend! Hope your house burns down." Elec Man dropped the carton of stuff and left.

“Wait! Elec Man! Don’t leave!” Ice Man said. 

“Why?” Elec Man said. Elec Man was starting to lose patience with everyone. He gets up as he growled. He was done, fuck this birthday. Fuck him turning 24. And most importantly, fuck his brothers for setting up this party. He decided to leave. He was stopped by Aayala, his girlfriend of a year, and she was smirking. She improved over the years. She started off shy and inverted.

But, as soon as she hung around with him. He noticed she became cocky and more sexier. She had curves that stretch for miles, made him a little…  _ Horny  _ yet again he was glad she's with him. Everything was worth it in the end when she asked him out. Or was it him who made the move? He doesn't remember, yet again he looked up at the ceiling continuing to avert his gaze on Aayala. Lately he's been thinking about things he shouldn't be thinking about despite his best efforts. In a way, he was going to get his ass kicked. 

_ “W-who are you?” The female looked towards Elec Man with a slight blush. After all she had not been watching where she was going. She looked quite embarrassed. Elec Man on the other hand helped her up and smiled. _

_ “Why my dear lady, I'm Elec Man, oh so ye little faith who are  _ you _?” Elec Man asked. _

_ “I'm A-Aayala S-sir…” Aayala said blushing, Elec Man laughs an elegant sexy laugh before turning to the girl. _

_ “Oi, please don't call me sir!” Elec Man said as he smiled. “My brother calls me that.” Aayala nods. Hugging the male he laughs nervously, but ignores it.  _

Elec Man looked at Aayala. “What are you doing here?” Aayala asked “Aren't you supposed to celebrate your birthday? With your family?” Aayala asked.

“This is stupid. I hate my birthday! I just… hate growing up.” Elec Man said. 

“You just want an excuse to hang out with me don't you?” Aayala teases.

“W-what! N-no! That's not it!” Elec Man said as he then looked down. Aayala, by now, was milking this reaction. “Maybe so….” He mumbled.

“Hah, anyways since it's your birthday I'd like to take you out on a dinner date maybe even stargaze.” Aayala said. “I-I mean. If you want to…” Aayala added.

“I guess so hah. This beats staying at home and dealing with this.” Elec Man gestures to the floor, and winces as his brothers were arguing. Aayala nods intently before taking his hand. Finally they were going to have alone time FINALLY Elec Man will be able to talk to her. At first he was skeptical about this decision. What if his brothers wonder where he went? What about his-- You know what. It beats having to stay at home, where he has to have his party. Maybe this was a sign from god? Anyways, they went to a romantic dinner place, Auggies Dinner Emporium and ate there. It was fancy enough. Aayala ate her food. Elec Man ate his medium rare steak with Brussel Sprouts and asparagus. Aayala smiled at him, or was it a smirk? He doesn't know. She got over to him and slowly sat on his lap, and kissed him. Elec Man was shocked, but kissed back as he held onto Aayala. “Mmm~ Aayala your lips are so soft… I wuv you!” Aayala blushed as Elec Man said this. 

They decided to go stargazing, Elec Man held her hand and smiled. They paid for the tab. But despite Eating Elec Man hadn't finished his food. He didn't care. He decided to lay down on the grass looking up at the stars smiling as he did so. 

“You know your birthday is special? Right?” Aayala asked, twiddling her thumbs.

“Aayala, baby I don't like growing up, I'm terrified of the idea.” Elec Man said as Aayala patted his back.

The two looked at the stars, smiling before Elec Man saw a shooting star, he looked at the stars and smiled. 

“What did you wish for?” Aayala asked.

“This day to never end.” Elec Man said. Aayala smiled 

“What do you mean?” 

“This day to end without you.” Elec Man said as Aayala placed her head on his chest.

“That's so romantic.” Aayala said.

They decided to go home.

But Elec Man made out with Aayala, and got in the house. They were making out all over the place. In fact, Guts Man walked up to him. “Bro the birthday party is setted up.” Guts Man said as Elec Man used his spare hand to push his brother's face away. He didn't have time for his birthday. Fuck it. Aayala then got a kiss, and smirked.

“I have a birthday present for you, big boy.” She said Elec Man arched his eyebrow. 

“What is this  _ present _ ?” he asked.

“Mind if we go into your room to elaborate?” Aayala asked. 

GET EQUIPPED WITH A BONER! 

Ah, he's continuing to become hornier. He smirked as he grabbed her arm. “Woah, you're eager.” Aayala teases, news flash: Elec Man doesn't care. Aayala smiled in shock, as Elec Man took her to his bedroom, which was decorated with electric bolts and black wallpaper. With yellow tips, he shoved her to the bed and made out with her. Elec Man pulled away as he kissed her neck and nipped at her neck giving her lovemarks she moaned. 

“I love you, Aayala!” Elec Man said, as Aayala smiled.

He took off her clothes and his. He threw them in a corner somewhere. Aayala blushed as she got a mischievous look on her face. Aayala grabbed out rope. “Wanna try something new?” Aayala asked sinisterly. 

“We haven't even tried this yet! This is our first time together, Yala!” Elec Man stroked her hair.

“Huh.” Elec Man heard her say. “Anyways. I wanna tie you up, and have hardcore bondage sex!” Aayala states as Elec Man shrugs.

“It's  _ my  _ birthday, can you let me choose?” Elec Man teases, Aayala pouts. 

“No, means no! Let me tie you up.” Elec Man gestures to the boner and moans.

“Look, I wanna give you the best hardcore bondage fucking, as a present now let me do this. Now!” Aayala said.

“GO AHEAD! JESUS!” Elec Man moaned. 

Aayala tied up Elec Man’s hands and placed him down on the bed, then she took off his boxers. A 10 inches of cock in all its glory awaited her. As she saw it pulse and move, waiting for her to do something. She grabbed the cock in her mouth and began to bounce and ride it in her mouth Elec Man moans as he placed his tied up his hands behind her neck and she continued to fall in love with his cock. He then cummed, Aayala blushed and swallowed it making Elec Man smile. 

“Ok, ready?” Aayala asked.

“Yes, Yala, I'm ready.” Elec Man then watched as Aayala entered in him hissing in pain. He smirked.

“Hurts huh? Hah, my dick is bigger than you thought.” Elec Man teases. As Elec Man growled as Aayala roughly went in and out. Turns out Aayala wasn't good with tying knots so Elec’s hands were free now. He smirked before tying up Aayala's hands, and placing clamps on her breasts. She moaned. Elec smirked.

“You're my slut and nobody else's.” Elec Man said, as he smiled and leaned down to kiss her and she smiled. 

“Go rough please.” Aayala said he nodded entering her stroking her hair and nipping at her neck, teasing her all the while smacking her side. Calling her names. 

“You're my little baby~”

“I love you, slut.” 

“Cumdump, you're my precious cumdumpster.” 

“Cumdrop, keep moaning” 

Aayala blushed at the names, as Elec Man speeded up. At a while she began to moan louder and he covered her mouth. “Shhh, be quiet Cumdump. I don't want you to moan louder, don't want my brothers to hear you. Do you?” Elec Man asked as she shook her head. Elec Man pulled out and took her to the dresser and began to fuck her as she moaned. The dresser shook as they fucked. Elec Man moans louder “A-aayala!” Elec Man cums into her as he pulls out. As she then groaned. Sweaty with cum and sweat. They smiled.

“That was great, thank you for this birthday gift.” Elec Man hugged her softly laying next to her, Aayala smirked.

“Who says you were done?” Aayala asked as Elec Man arched his eyebrow. She smirked. “Round two?” Aayala asked as Elec Man nodded. 

**_EXTENDED ENDING_ **

“How long do you think they have been going on for?” Bomb Man asked. 

“They've been fucking like jackrabbits.” Time Man said as the rest were confused. 

“Well one (1) of us should check this out…” Ice Man said.

“I'd rather not, besides they stopped. Wasn't there a third person up there? Now there's only 2. Elec Man and Aayala.” Guts Man said. The rest listen to the noises upstairs intently before stopping because they stopped.

“Well they at--” They were giggling going downstairs holding hands. Just talking about Aayala and him.

“Baby, this is wonderful, thank you I love you.” Elec Man made out with her, walking her to the door. 

“You're welcome, happy birthday.” Aayala said as Elec Man smiled softly before kissing again. 

“Well bro. It's time for your birthday! Have fun!” Guts Man said as Elec Man certainly decided he will have fun, now that he fucked someone and lost his virginity. Elec Man was ready to start his party.


End file.
